


Nervios rotos

by LizaLies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canada (Hetalia) - Freeform, Coming of Age, Gen, M/M, Minor Character(s), Uk (Hetalia) - Freeform, france (hetalia) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaLies/pseuds/LizaLies
Summary: Halloween, recuerdos y un Pedro que no quiere dejar de ser un niño.Fic inspirado en Twisted Nerve de Bernard Herrmann.
Relationships: America & Mexico (Hetalia), America/Mexico (Hetalia), Usa/Mexico (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Nervios rotos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en Twisted Nerve y una playlist de música de Halloween para celebrar mis fiestas favoritas 🖤

Otoño siempre le pareció una estación tan especial, el viento se sentía diferente y no era simplemente por el cambio de temperatura, tenía un olor que le diferenciaba de las otras estaciones, a mandarina, flores, y algo más que no podía explicar. El paisaje moría a su alrededor y algunas casas comenzaban a adornar sus puertas con calabazas, arañas peludas, gatos negros y fantasmas. “¿Puedes creerlo? Como si fuesen gringos, que vergüenza” había dicho Itzel en una ocasión mientras regresaban juntos de la escuela, Pedro solo las miraba maravillado, le hubiese gustado poner al menos una calabaza en la puerta de su casa.

A Pedro le gustaba la Noche de Brujas y mucho, tanto como el Día de Muertos, no entendía por qué tendría que elegir una por sobre la otra, sobre todo cuando podría tener ambas. Ese ambiente de fiesta, travesura y terror le atraía demasiado.

Esa tarde fue al supermercado con su hermana, le encantaba ir y escaparse a la sección de “Halloween” que armaban para esas fechas y poder probarse las máscaras, jugar con los adornos que hacían sonidos macabros y se encendían al tocarlos o al acercarse a ellos. Ni hablar de la sección de dulces, los estantes se llenaban de una variedad increíble con los típicos empaques en colores morados y naranjas. Ni siquiera Itzel podía quejarse de ellos, los favoritos de ambos eran los picantes, dulces confitados de colores rellenos de tamarindo, paletas de caramelo sabor sandía cubiertas de chile, gomitas de mango espolvoreadas de chamoy, entre otras chucherías. “¡Están locos! ¡Eso es una bomba para sus estómagos!” les riñó su abuelo un día que encontró a los gemelos vomitando luego de haberse hecho un menjurje de Pica-fresas, Chilebombas, Rellerindos, Pelón-pelo-rico, Skwinkles y otras porquerías.

A partir de ese día tuvieron más controlado su acceso de dulces picantes, Pedro por supuesto encontró la forma de engañar a su abuelo, le gustaban las paletas de cereza, Tutsi-Pop se llamaban; las abría de tal manera sin romper la envoltura por completo para que dentro de esta pusiera un polvito de chamoy, cada vez que metía la paleta en la envoltura esta quedaba espolvoreada y se la llevaba otra vez a la boca. Los labios le quedaban coloreados de rojo pero antes de que su abuelo pudiese decirle algo, él se adelantaba y le regalaba una paleta mientras decía “No son de chile ¿ve? es cereza abue”. El chiquillo se preguntaba desde que momento se le hizo tan fácil el mentir para beneficio propio, a decir verdad, le avergonzaba un poco.

—Deja eso Pedro, te comportas como un niño —le dijo Itzel fingiendo desinterés en las decoraciones y acomodando la compra del supermercado en el carrito.

 _Soy un niño y tú también_ , pensó.

En realidad lo eran, recién habían cumplido 13 años en septiembre. Sí, habían crecido sin sus padres, al cuidado de sus abuelos nunca les faltó nada, pero cuando su abuela falleció Itzel decidió que era “momento de madurar”. En opinión de Pedro cocinar, lavar la ropa y hacer los mandados no les impedía en lo absoluto seguir siendo niños, mostrar interés en los juegos y juguetes era parte de ello, pero parecía que todos a su alrededor seguían recordándole que debía dejar eso atrás. Itzel, los chicos de la escuela, Alfred…

No le contestó nada, aprovechó que su hermana le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento y le tiró una araña que parecía estar hecha de gelatina en el cabello, por lo que la chiquilla al sentirlo en la cabeza pegó un grito que atrajo las miradas hacia ella. Apenada se quitó el bicho del cabello y le dirigió una mirada a su gemelo en la que se leía claramente “Espera a que lleguemos a casa jovencito”.

La tarde era bonita y ambos chicos se dirigían rumbo a su casa con las compras, cuando una ráfaga de aire frío les alcanzó.

—¿Sentiste eso? —dijo Itzel con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Obvio.

Sin embargo su hermana seguía observándole.

—Oh vamos Itzel no empieces.

—A lo mejor fueron _ellos_.

—Y soy yo quien se comporta como un niño —debatió el chico con una sonrisa socarrona.

A ella le encantaba molestarle con historias sobre seres ocultos en las sombras y criaturas que se transformaban en viento. Pero esas cosas no le asustaban.

Cuando pequeños decía que en su casa vivían El-sonrisas y La-mujer-que-llora, Pedro le había mirado serio y dicho que era imposible que La-llorona viviera en su casa, a lo que Itzel le respondió: “No dije La-llorona tonto, dije La-mujer-que-llora, son diferentes”. Al principio creyó que era una de las tantas historias que se inventaba su hermana, después comenzó a pensar que eran pesadillas que ella tenía, puesto que en más de una ocasión la pequeña le había despertado a mitad de la noche y se lo llevaba a su habitación, para luego dormir ambos debajo de la cama de ésta. Pedro tenía recuerdos muy difusos de su niñez temprana, sin embargo, juraría que una noche los escuchó, estaba ya debajo de la cama junto con Itzel cuando sucedió, estaba decidido a descubrir si verdaderamente existían esos seres en su casa, pero su hermana le abrazó y le pidió que no saliera.

_—“Solo voy a acechar un poquito y regreso corriendo”._

_—“No Pedro, te va a lastimar”._

_—“Ay, voy y vuelvo rápido”._

_—“Bien, ve. Cuando regreses ya me agarraron a mí”._

_Y fue todo lo que Pedro necesitó para desistir de su idea._

—Lo dije en serio, todo cambia en estas fechas ¿No haz sentido un cosquilleo en la nuca estos días?

Pedro lo había sentido, pero no diría que fuese provocado por entes del más allá “A los vivos hay que tenerles miedo hijo, no a los muertos” le había dicho su abuela una vez; y era justamente un vivo quien le provocaba ese cosquilleo.

—No realmente.

—Men-ti-ro-so.

Antes de que pudiese debatirle, lo sintió, el cosquilleo. Cuando giró la cabeza pudo verle, y efectivamente, no se trataba de ningún espíritu o sombra. Era Alfred, observándole desde la ventana de su habitación.

Alfred era un chico norteamericano, estadounidense para ser exacto. Vecino de los gemelos, su casa estaba literal frente a la de ellos, era enorme y muy elegante, él era el niño rico del vecindario. Pedro y él se habían hecho amigos desde muy pequeños, jugaban incluso cuando ninguno entendía lo que el otro decía por la barrera del idioma, poco a poco Pedro comenzó a hablar y dominar el inglés. Alfred también empezó a entender el español, aunque no solía hablarlo, solo en situaciones específicas, o cuando estaban a solas.

Pedro le sonrió y le saludó con la mano por lo que el otro chico le regresó el saludo.

—¡Oh no! Ni creas que te vas a ir a jugar con el gringo. Hay muchas cosas que hacer en la casa.

—¡Ouch! No me jales. E-espera Itzel, no me iba a ir. ¡Itzeeel!

En realidad, Pedro tenía toda la intención de ir a ver a Alfred, pero ahora tendría que posponerlo para otro día. El rubio era conocido por tener una personalidad explosiva y alegre, molesta incluso para algunos, sin embargo, estos últimos días había estado algo cabizbajo, solía ser bueno para ocultar ciertos aspectos de su personalidad, pero uno no comparte tanto tiempo con una persona como para no captar indiscutibles cambios, además de que la propia naturaleza de Pedro le permitía percibirlo con mayor facilidad, era en palabras de la difunta abuela del moreno, demasiado empático. “Mi Pedro tendría empatía por el diablo si este le contara su historia” solía decir la anciana riendo, y él nunca supo si eso era algo bueno o malo en realidad.

De algo estaba seguro, y es que no podría comparar a Alfred con un ser malvado, como cualquier persona, el rubio tenía su historia, y Pedro simpatizaba con la suya. El padre de Alfred era un hombre adinerado, un inglés bastante serio y educado, el señor Arthur; constantemente estaba de viaje de negocios en Europa por lo cual no podía estar tan atento de su hijo como el hombre deseaba, pero siempre se lo compensaba cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos. La madre de Alfred era un misterio, una mujer norteamericana, era lo único que se sabía, nadie en su casa hablaba de ella, el padre de Al nunca le mencionaba, no parecía haber siquiera retratos o artículos personales para recordarle.

_—“No la recuerdo Pedro. Ni siquiera sé si está muerta, simplemente desapareció. ¿Quién desaparece sin dejar rastro?”_

_—“Mi papá” —respondió el otro chico con una media sonrisa._

_Alfred le miró sorprendido, ya que él nunca hablaba de sus padres, no es como si fuese algo que le afectara, por el contrario, no sentía nada por ellos, quizás eso era lo preocupante. Sabía que existían ya que su hermana y él no pudieron aparecer de la nada, pero sus padres eran prácticamente unos fantasmas, no les recuerda._

_—“Creí que tu padre había muerto.”_

_—“No, mi mamá murió. Mi papá se marchó de casa, al menos eso dice mi abuelo.”_

_—“¿Les recuerdas? Es decir, a ellos.”_

_—“Mmm no realmente, solo que mi papá tenía los ojos verdes y dicen que tenía una sonrisa bonita. De mi mamá no me acordaba de nada, para Día de muertos pusieron un altar con su foto, así supe quién era ella.”_

_—“¿No… hay fotos de tu mamá en tu casa?”_

_—“Pff sí, pero yo pensaba que era una tía o algo así, nunca les presté aten…ción… ¡AL! ¿Y si en tu casa hay fotografías de tu mamá pero cómo no la recuerdas no sabes qué es ella?”_

_Alfred atónito con la conclusión, se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó al moreno del brazo. Ambos corrieron a revisar toda la casa del estadounidense._

—¿Terminaste de ordenar la compra en las gavetas Pedro? —La voz de Itzel interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Si mamá —contestó el chico en tono burlón a su hermana.

De pronto sintió un _chancletazo_ que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! ¡Abueeelooo!

—¡¿Creíste que iba a olvidar lo del súper?!

—Niños ya dejen de pelear.

Su abuelo se asomó en la cocina con una sonrisa, seguido de “Chihuahua” el pequeño perro de la familia. El hombre pese a los años se veía bastante conservado y fuerte, con su cabello negro azabache con unas pocas canas pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y su andar seguro.

—Siempre me pega, se aprovecha porque es niña.

—Me estaba tirando bichos en el supermercado.

—Uts ¡¿bichos?! Fue una arañita de plástico.

—¿Lo ve tata? Él siempre empieza.

—No, yo estaba tranquilito viendo juguetes y tu llegaste con tus “Ains Pedro si serás baboso ñiñi” —dijo el chico imitando una voz aguda.

—Nuuunca te dije baboso. Que la palabra ya es tu segundo nombre y lo confundes con el primero es otra cosa.

El perro comenzó a aullar por el escándalo y su abuelo comenzó a carcajearse. Su familia era caótica y ruidosa, pero sin lugar a duda llenaban de vida esa vieja casona que una vez estuvo llena de familiares y que ahora debido a sus pocos ocupantes podría parecer a simple vista estar encantada. Una vieja casona que los gemelos habían convertido en un hogar.

—¿Listo para pedir dulces el próximo sábado gringo?

Pedro se asomó por la reja del jardín de Alfred esa tarde después de clases.

—Ya hablamos de esto Pedrito —contestó el chico sonriendo.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Que conveniente, pequeño mentiroso.

—¡Oh vamos! Podemos tomarnos fotos y enviárselas a Matt, estoy seguro de que eso le animará también.

Ante la mención del otro chico la sonrisa de Alfred se volvió ligeramente melancólica.

Matt era el hermano de Alfred, su hermanastro siendo precisos. Producto del segundo matrimonio del señor Arthur con una mujer francesa preciosa, madame Bonnefoy. Ambos llegaron a la vida de Al justo cuando los necesitaba, y a pesar del rechazo inicial que les tuvo. Matthew poco a poco ocupó un lugar en el corazón de su amigo, pasando de ser “el intruso”, “el sapito” o llanamente ignorarle, a ser su hermano.

Por desgracia les habían separado, les dijeron que sería solo por ese semestre -a lo mucho un año- ya que querían que Matt fuese a una academia en Quebec y su madre le acompañaría. La realidad era que sus padres habían discutido y se estaban dando un tiempo para “calmar las aguas”, estar separados hasta Navidad para “reordenar sus sentimientos”, Alfred y Matthew -los hijos- quedaron en medio como siempre sucede en los matrimonios y sus padres tomaron decisiones por ellos. Adultos.

—El problema no es celebrar Halloween, es el pedir dulces. Eso es para niños pequeños.

—Pero el dulce o truco es lo mejor.

—Ugh lo sé, —dijo el chico con un lloriqueo —pero los chicos de mi clase dicen que solo los bebés salen a pedir dulces. De cualquier forma en algún momento tenía que dejar esa tradición.

—En verdad quieres… ¿dejar ir esto?

Alfred le miró directo a los ojos, había dejado de sonreír, sabía exactamente a qué se refería Pedro.

Nana.

La mujer que había sido como una madre para Alfred, le cuidó y educó desde que su amigo era un bebé. Sí, le pagaban para que lo hiciera, era su trabajo como niñera, pero su puesto no incluía el quererlo, y esa mujer lo hacía, adoraba a Alfred. Fue por ella que Pedro celebró su primer Halloween. “Déjelo jugar un rato más, yo se lo cuido. Su niño Pedrito le hace bien a mi Alfred” le había escuchado decirle la mujer con su acento extraño y enorme sonrisa a su abuelo mientras le hacía unos agujeros a una sábana blanca. Su primer Halloween con su disfraz improvisado de fantasma para hacer juego con el de “cazafantasmas” de Alfred.

—Yo… debo regresar adentro. Te veo luego ¿ok?

—Ok.

Ese sábado Pedro se encontraba en “su jardín especial”, que no era otra cosa que un pequeño jardín amurallado de buganvilias y un árbol lluvia de oro, con sus paredes, banquitas y una pequeña fuente -seca- de piedra que estaba en uno de los extremos de su casa, cuyo acceso era una puertecita de madera a través de una maleza. Lo había elegido especialmente para él, para practicar con la guitarra sin que molestara a su abuelo y a su hermana.

Faltaba una semana exacta para Halloween y no había logrado animar a Alfred, de hecho creía que lo había empeorado todo al recordarle a Nana. La mujer que al fallecer le había permitido vislumbrar en su amigo -a su poca edad- una vulnerabilidad que no imaginaba que tendría.

_Después de la muerte de Nana, Alfred cambió, se convirtió en un niño más escandaloso y risueño de lo normal, no prestaba atención a las órdenes que le daba su padre, prácticamente hacía lo que quería. Pedro siguió visitándole para jugar juntos, pero un día simplemente comenzó a ignorarle. Cuando el pequeño preguntó por qué lo hacía, Alfred le respondió: “Ya no me agradas, no quiero volver a verte”._

_En ese momento a Pedro le empezaron a picar los ojos, pero no lloró, no dijo nada, solo se marchó cabizbajo a su casa mientras jugaba con la tela de su camiseta. Pasaron un par de días y pudo escuchar hasta su jardín los gritos de la nueva niñera de Alfred, pasaron otro par más y de nuevo reinó el silencio. Esa noche mientras dormía, algo golpeando a su ventana le despertó, hacía frío y ventisca así que la había cerrado con seguro, cuando se acercó a ella pudo ver a Alfred sentado en el alféizar exterior, con la pijama puesta y apenas una chaqueta encima. Se apresuró a ayudarle a entrar a su habitación, pudo notar al chico titiritando de frío, cuando le tomó de las manos para jalarle dentro pudo sentirlas heladas; una vez de pie a su lado Pedro las metió debajo de la camiseta de su pijama para darle calor. Sin querer dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo al sentirlas en su estómago tibio. Alfred solo le miró y le dijo:_

_—“Prométeme que tú nunca te vas a morir.”_

_—“Te lo prometo.”_

_—“Dilo completo.”_

_—“Al, te prometo que nunca me voy a morir.”_

_Alfred le sonrió, parecía satisfecho, sin decirse nada más Pedro lo guio hasta su cama y ambos se acomodaron ahí, el rubio se le acurrucó encima y le abrazó hasta que se durmieron._

De pronto un cosquilleo en la nuca lo sacó de su trance y una voz en su oreja le dio un escalofrío.

—¿En quién piensas?

—¡¿Al?!

—¿En mí? —rio el chico y ocultó la nariz en su cuello, abrazándole por la espalda.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Por la puerta ¡Duh!

—No, es decir, no te escuché.

—Siempre “te pierdes” cuando piensas o recuerdas cosas. Lo sé, te he estudiado bastante.

Sin darse cuenta Pedro ya estaba recostado boca arriba sobre el banco de piedra con Alfred encima de él.

—Entonces ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Los planes para Halloween.

—¡Ja! Eres un mentiroso Juan Pedro Sánchez. Puedes mentirle a cualquiera, menos a mí, te lo he dicho.

—No lo hago. ¿Pensaste en lo qué te dije? —preguntó el chico intentando incorporarse, pero Alfred le empujó haciendo que quedará nuevamente recostado debajo de él.

—Algo así… Oye ¿esa puerta es la única entrada al jardín?

—¿Eh?

De pronto Pedro notó el ambiente algo enrarecido, la forma en que Alfred le miraba le ponía nervioso, y sentía un hormigueo en el cuerpo. Había una suave ventisca que hacía que las flores fucsia y rosadas caídas de las buganvilias se combinaran con las hojas secas de tonos cálidos propias del otoño.

—Nadie puede vernos aquí ¿no?

—Hipotéticamente.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron desorbitados y su sonrisa se perdió en un instante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con hipotéticamente?

—¿Ves esa ventana ahí arriba? —dijo el chico señalando el punto exacto. —Si mi abuelo pasara justo por ahí, podría ver todo lo que sucede en este jardín.

Como si fuese expulsado por un resorte, Alfred dio un brinco y liberó a Pedro.

—Uy creo que vi a alguien —murmuró el rubio sacudiéndose un pequeño escalofrío.

Pedro rio para sus adentros, su abuelo era capaz de causar ese tipo de reacción en más de una persona. Era cierto que el jardín podía ser visto desde esa ventana, lo único que omitió es que esa habitación era el cuarto de costura de su difunta abuela y nadie entraba en este, era imposible que su amigo hubiese visto a alguien ahí.

Intentó quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de suceder, tomó del brazo a Alfred y ambos dejaron el jardín para hablar de tonterías y hacer travesuras por ahí.

A pesar de que Pedro quiso olvidar lo sucedido el fin de semana, realmente no lo logró del todo. No era el primer “episodio” en que se había sentido extraño con Alfred, sobre todo cuando el chico le miraba con esa intensidad. No lograba entender lo que sucedía, sus toques eran muy comunes entre ellos, e iban desde los abrazos hasta los golpes. Incluso dormía con él desde que eran muy pequeños y nunca se había sentido así antes.

Estaba en la clase de biología, el maestro tenía la voz y los ánimos de no querer estar en el aula con ninguno de los estudiantes. Varios de sus compañeros dormían en sus pupitres.

—Todos ustedes están en la etapa de crecimiento conocida como pubertad. Notarán cambios físicos y blablablá.

La mente de Pedro desvariaba entre las palabras del profesor, el sueño y sus propios pensamientos.

Intentó rememorar desde cuándo empezó todo, esa extraña sensación de sentirse observado, de advertir el cosquilleo.

Sus recuerdos le llevaron a una tarde en específico durante el verano, hacía mucho calor por lo cual prefirieron quedarse en la casa del rubio y echarse en el piso frente al televisor con el aire acondicionado encendido para ver una serie de televisión. Alfred había cogido la costumbre de acostársele encima como si el otro chico fuese una almohada “Encajamos ¿ves?” le había dicho en una ocasión. Él no podía negarlo, no importaba la posición, en verdad sus cuerpos se acoplaban de una forma perfecta, ni siquiera le sentía pesado a pesar de ser de mayor tamaño que él y Alfred solía relajarse tanto que caía dormido. Pero en esa ocasión mientras Pedro seguía viendo el televisor pudo escuchar claramente a su amigo murmurar “el universo te creó para mí”.

Fue como si una señal de alerta se hubiese disparado en su mente, sintió un leve rubor en las mejillas y al mismo tiempo una voz en su cabeza que decía _No, yo no le pertenezco a nadie._ Rio nerviosamente, y luego escuchó un nuevo murmullo “también me gusta el azúcar”. Cuando se incorporó ligeramente para ver al otro chico vio que este estaba profundamente dormido.

Después de ese pensamiento Pedro se sintió sumamente tonto y se relajó. Nada había cambiado entre Alfred y él, solo se estaba imaginando cosas. Culpaba a los chicos de su escuela que comenzaban a hablar de chicas y besos, él no quería besar a ninguna niña, son unas tontas que se juntaban en “bolita” y se reían juntas cuando veían pasar a niños como Martín y Luciano. Además antes de besarla tendría que llevarle serenata, comprarle flores y presentarse con sus padres ¡Eso es mucho trabajo! Y a los chicos no se les besa porque son… chicos ¿no? Eso estaba más que claro.

Y sin embargo, él que solía contarle todo a Itzel, absolutamente todo. Decidió que ese fuese el primero de muchos secretos que le guardaría.

—¿Esta foto te parece bien?

—¿Qué tiene de malo la del año pasado?

Itzel estaba hurgando una caja de fotografías en la sala de su casa. Poner el altar de Día de muertos era algo que le entusiasmaba, y ahora que la abuela no estaba, ella era la encargada principal de la labor, así como el de dar órdenes, algo que según Pedro le encantaba hacer. Faltaban varios días para la celebración, pero la niña quería tenerlo todo preparado.

—No puede ser algo “mecánico” y solo poner las fotos del año pasado, tiene que sentirse el amor, tonto.

—Sí, y tu despides “mucho amor”. Estás loca —dijo el chico tomando las fotografías que su hermana acababa de pasarle.

Una de ellas atrajo su atención de inmediato. Era un retrato de su abuela en colores sepia, se le veía joven, con su sonrisa suave y sus ojos adormilados, vestida con un rebozo y huipil, con el cabello completamente recogido y unas flores del lado derecho de su cabeza, portando unos largos aretes y un crucifijo de filigrana.

Pedro no supo cómo explicarlo, pero fue como si sintiera las manos de la mujer en su cabello, pudo percibir el aroma de la crema para manos que ella utilizaba y su talco perfumado. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando escuchó el rechinar de la mecedora, esa donde le mecía cuando él tenía alguna pesadilla “Ay mijo ¿se te subió el muerto otra vez? Ya no llores mi amor”.

—¡Bien! Entonces será esta —dijo Itzel quitándole la foto de las manos. —Ahora escoge la de mamá.

—Errr… esta. —Señaló una el chico —¡AUUH! —Se quejó inmediatamente al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—Esa es la tía Meca ¡Y está viva! ¿Ves que si eres un baboso?

—Pos se parecen mucho.

Itzel indignada tomó su caja de fotografías y se fue rumbo a la cocina murmurando: —Hombres… solo porque una mujer se peine y se maquille igual que otra ya no las distinguen, no lo puedo creer...

Pedro seguía sobándose la cabeza cuando una idea se le vino a la mente. Sería una buena forma de que Alfred si bien dejara atrás su tradición de pedir dulces por las casas no tuviese que olvidarse del todo de Nana.

Salió corriendo a la calle para encontrarse con su amigo cuando le vio despidiéndose de un par de chicos en la puerta de su casa, al parecer eran amigos suyos del colegio. Pedro desaceleró el paso y prefirió esperar cerca de un árbol. No es que se estuviera escondiendo, es solo que los amigos de Alfred eran diferentes. _Fresas_. Les daban demasiado valor a las posesiones materiales y al “ _status_ ” sea lo que eso significara.

—Recuerda Alfred, no deben de pensar que somos unos críos y pronto entraremos al “círculo” —dijo un chico que le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda al rubio.

—Jaja intentaré recordarlo.

—De cualquier forma a qué tipo de subnormal le interesaría ir por dulces a nuestra edad—añadió otro chico cuya atención estaba enfocada en su teléfono celular.

Alfred no dijo nada, solo les dio una media sonrisa. Un auto estacionó justo en frente de ellos y ambos chicos subieron.

_“A qué tipo de subnormal le interesaría ir por dulces a nuestra edad”_

Pedro sintió un par de golpecitos en la mejilla, en algún momento se había sentado en la acera.

—¿Qué te sucede?

Alfred estaba en cuclillas a su lado y le veía con una enorme sonrisa.

—Al ¿crees que seríamos amigos si viviéramos separados?

—¿Eh?

—Es decir, si no fuésemos vecinos… ni siquiera me hablarías.

—Mmm no, pues no sabría quién eres.

—Ya veo.

—Por eso eres especial Pedrito. Fue el destino ¿lo ves? Pudo ser cualquier otra persona, pero fuiste tú.

—¿El destino?

—Yep.

—Qué… raro eres…

—¡Hey! No soy yo quien está sentado en la calle deprimido.

—¡No estoy deprimido! Es solo qué… olvídalo… Quería contarte una idea, pero quizás pienses que es tonta.

—Adelante soy todo oídos.

Fue así como el chico le explicó su plan, un altar para Nana. Alfred podría hacerlo en su casa y sería una forma especial de recordarle, Pedro le ayudaría con los elementos y el rubio solo tendría que encontrar una fotografía de la mujer. Alfred parecía genuinamente encantado con la idea.

—¿Podré poner una calavera de azúcar con mi nombre?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Genial!

Sin previo aviso el chico le tomó en brazos y lo giró en el aire riendo, Pedro también empezó a reír, hasta que se separaron y la mirada de ambos se encontró. Los ojos de Alfred parecían más azules y brillantes.

_Es mi imaginación, es mi imaginación, mi imaginación._

Pudo sentir el cosquilleo extendiéndose por su espalda y un ligero mareo. Su amigo se estaba acercando lentamente a él.

—¡Pubertad! —gritó de repente. Reforzando su palabra su voz le jugó una broma pesada y se-le-fue-el-gallo.

Alfred solo le miraba en silencio con la boca ligeramente abierta para después agregar:

—Yorolei —Seguido de su risa estruendosa.

Pedro estaba rojo de la vergüenza, empujó al gringo al piso quien seguía riéndose y se fue corriendo a su casa.

_Estúpido Alfred, estúpida voz y estúpida pubertad._

Estaban a mitad de semana, ese sábado sería Halloween y los días siguientes las celebraciones de Día de muertos. Alfred jugaba con un soplador de aire haciendo volar las hojas por todas partes en el jardín delantero de su casa, al parecer estaba “castigado”, ya que tenía prohibido recibir visitas hasta que recogiera las hojas secas del lugar; orden expresa de su padre. Esto por supuesto no detuvo a Pedro quién apareció después de dar un salto por uno de los árboles del jardín.

—¡Taran!

El estadounidense le aplaudió la hazaña.

—Gracias, gracias. Puedes llamarme el Gran Houdini.

—Tengo un nombre mejor para ti.

—Guárdatelo gringo. ¿Entonces encontraste una fotografía de ella?

—No, es decir, no es buena idea.

—Al…

—Mi maestra… mmm ella…

—¿Tu maestra? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

Alfred suspiró pesadamente y respondió:

—Nos pidió un ensayo sobre nuestros planes para Halloween, escribí sobre el altar. Me llamó aparte y dijo que lo que hacía estaba mal, que es apropiación cultural.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No sé, no le entendí realmente. Solo dijo que debería avergonzarme, que no es un juego, que daño a una cultura y no debería tomar algo que no me pertenece.

Pedro estaba muy confundido, no creyó que su idea fuese algo tan… ¿delicado? Solo quería que Alfred se sintiera bien, subirle los ánimos, compartir algo de su vida con él.

—Pero fue idea mía.

—Lo sé, descuida, haré que me lo pagues de alguna forma —bromeó el chico.

—¿Te castigaron por eso?

Alfred le miró significativamente y añadió en una voz grave:

—“¿En qué me equivoqué contigo Alfred?”

—Al…

—En realidad no estuvo tan mal, los chicos de mi clase creyeron que era muy culto y exoti… ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Pedro se había arremangado el suéter y comenzó a recoger las hojas secas y embolsarlas.

—Si los 2 lo hacemos juntos terminaremos pronto.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

—Fue culpa mía.

El estadounidense estaba observándole nuevamente de esa forma extraña, podía sentirlo.

—Deja de mirarme y ayúdame, que tampoco voy a hacerlo todo solo.

El otro chico le sonrió y comenzó a tomarse en serio su “trabajo”.

Si bien, todo resultó favorecedor para Alfred con respecto a sus compañeros de escuela y su padre incluido quien pareció orgulloso de que su hijo haya acatado una de sus órdenes y cumplido la misma sin chistar. Pedro aún se sentía algo culpable de su idea.

Anochecía y él estaba descolgando de la soga de lavado los manteles limpios que servirían para la mesa del altar cuando alguien le cubrió los ojos.

—Adivina quién soy.

—¿El fantasma que vive en el pozo de mi casa?

—Ugh no digas esas cosas —dijo el rubio descubriéndole de inmediato y dirigiendo su mirada al viejo pozo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tú sueles entrar más veces sin permiso a mi casa que yo a la tuya?

—La considero mi patio de juegos personal, y la habitación de tu hermana mi “casita del terror”.

Pedro rio ante el recuerdo de un Alfred muy pequeño atrapado en el cuarto de Itzel con todas sus muñecas.

—Y hablando de casas del terror te tengo una propuesta de Halloween.

—¿Propuesta para mí?

—Te he notado algo decaído estos días. Sé que estabas ilusionado por el dulce o truco.

—No, no era por eso...

—Déjame terminar. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una casa del terror en mi jardín? Mi padre saldrá de viaje el fin de semana, así que no le molestará. No seremos los bebés que pidan dulces y podremos asustar a algunos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Yep.

—Genial.

—Genial.

—¡Pedro! ¿Vas a querer café con leche o chocolate? —Se escuchó la voz de su abuelo desde la cocina.

—¡Café abue! —gritó. —¿Te quedas a cenar?

—No, no se supone que esté aquí. Te veo el sábado en la mañana para armar todo ¿ok? —dijo el chico en voz baja.

—¡Va!

Sin previo aviso Alfred le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches.

Y sin esperar respuesta el chico se marchó corriendo.

—Eso… no me lo imaginé —murmuró Pedro quien sin darse cuenta había soltado los manteles, los cuales salieron volando con el aire, quedando atrapados en las ramas de uno de los árboles del patio.

—¡Ay no, Pedro! ¡Tataaa! ¡Mire lo que hizo Pedro con los manteles!

Itzel justo acababa de salir al patio y ver por qué su hermano tardaba tanto cuando encontró la escena. Pero poco le importó a su gemelo, parecía estar en la luna.

_A los chicos no se les besa porque son… chicos._

Sábado 31 de octubre por la mañana.

Pedro regresaba apresurado del mercado con sus compras pedaleando a toda velocidad su bicicleta. Había acordado con su abuelo que únicamente iría a jugar al Halloween con el gringo, siempre y cuando ayudara a su hermana con los preparativos del Día de muertos. Había logrado conseguir todo en la lista de Itzel, pero se le había hecho un poco tarde en la sección de dulces intentando encontrar una calavera de azúcar en específico. Una con el nombre “Alfredo”. Se negaba a marcharse hasta conseguirla.

—Creí que te quedaste jugando por ahí. —Le recibió su hermana.

—No, aquí tienes. ¿Ya me puedo ir? —le dijo el chico dándole las bolsas con las compras.

—Mmm déjame pensarlo.

—¡Itzel!

—Uy qué carácter. ¿Y esos cambios de humor hermanito? ¿Ya te alcanzó la pubertad? —sonrió la niña.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—De acuerdo “Buon giorno” puedes irte.

Ante la mención del saludo las mejillas de Pedro se colorearon de rojo y su gemela se rio a mandíbula abierta.

Al día siguiente del beso de Alfred, el chiquillo se armó de valor y le preguntó a su abuelo si era normal que los hombres besaran a otros hombres en la mejilla. Su abuelo le explicó que en ciertos lugares era una costumbre muy común “Los italianos besan ambas mejillas. Es algo muy europeo”. El rostro de Pedro se iluminó _Algo muy europeo_ pensó. ¡Pero claro! El padre de Alfred y su madrastra son europeos, obviamente su amigo tendría alguna de esas costumbres que a él le parecían extrañas por ser latino.

El viernes por la tarde había estado practicando su saludo italiano para darle los buenos días a Al, y obviamente la tonta de Itzel le había escuchado.

No dijo nada más, se despidió de su abuelo, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a casa de su amigo. Al llegar el ambiente era festivo de una forma diferente que en su casa. Si bien la casa de Alfred ya estaba decorada desde días antes, ahora los adornos y materiales parecían haberse triplicado. Habían llevado calabazas naturales, un esqueleto enorme y bocadillos. Por un momento Pedro temió que su amigo hubiese invitado a los chicos de su colegio, hasta que le vió bajar una escalera apoyada a un árbol donde amarró una soga.

—¡Por fin llegaste! No puedo hacer esto solo ¿sabes? Mi padre dijo que podíamos hacer lo que queramos siempre y cuando no molestemos a los empleados de servicio. Dice que ellos están demasiado ocupados con sus labores como para que los involucremos en nuestros juegos.

—Hola… buon... Err buenos días. Yo… te traje algo, no es la gran cosa pero…

De pronto después de ver todas las decoraciones y dulces la pequeña calavera de azúcar le pareció una pequeñez.

—¡¿Un regalo para mí?! A ver ¡Dámelo!

Cuando le entregó la calavera el rostro de Alfred cambió, estaba serio.

—Tiene mi nombre —murmuró.

—Sí, te digo, no es la gran cosa. Había muchas así.

_Mentiroso_

Pedro quiso quitarle importancia al asunto, se acomodó la sudadera y se fue a revisar las decoraciones amontonadas en el jardín. Alfred no se movió de su lugar, una sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios, pero había algo extraño en su mirada.

—Entonces ¿con qué continuamos?

—Puedes llevar esa motosierra junto al árbol mientras. Yo ahora vuelvo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A mí habitación. No quiero perder a “Alfredo” o que se me rompa. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda repentinamente.

—No, será mejor que adelante lo más que pueda aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Su amigo se tomó su tiempo, pero Pedro conocía la casa del rubio, era bastante grande como para regresar pronto. Aprovechó reorganizar algunas cuantas cosas, pero se distraía fácilmente probando los adornos. Había una bola de cristal que se encendía y adentro podía verse una cabeza. Unas tumbas cuyas cajas daban instrucciones para rellenarlas de hielo seco. Y unos farolitos que proyectaban espectros.

Estaba amarrando unos fantasmas a unos globos de helio mientras comía una paleta que le dejó la lengua verde y los dientes azules cuando Alfred regresó.

—¡Miga que gonito! ¿Do estás odgulloso de mí? —le dijo aún con la paleta en la boca y sosteniendo los fantasmas con ambas manos.

Alfred se rio y su rostro regresó a su estado “natural”, es decir, a su cara boba. Pedro se prometió en no tornar las cosas raras. No quiere que lo suyo con Alfred cambie, quiere a su amigo, que lo de ellos siga igual por siempre.

—Muy bonito, es usted un artista señor Sánchez.

—Do te bugles gwingo.

Los chicos jugaban más de lo que avanzaban con las decoraciones, pasó la hora del almuerzo y no llevaban ni la mitad. Alfred ya se había electrocutado 3 veces y Pedro se cortó un par de dedos.

—De acuerdo Pedro, voy a intentarlo una vez más, si algo malo me pasa...

—Llamo al 911.

Alfred le dio un pulgar arriba y prosiguió:

—3, 2, 1 ¡Contacto!

—¡Funcionan Al! Los farolitos funcionan.

La tarde empezaba a caer y ellos seguían en lo suyo, no les preocupaba que empezaran a llegar niños, ya que su vecindario era una zona vieja y alejada. Tardarían en llegar ahí, se irían de primero a zonas populares de matrimonios jóvenes y donde predominara el idioma inglés.

—¿Cómo te sientes en ser parte ahora de la sociedad adulta y dejar atrás el dulce o truco Al?

—Honestamente, esto no está mal. Es divertido ¿no?

—Sí, es divertido —afirmó Pedro con una sonrisa sincera.

—Quizás el próximo año podamos ir a una fiesta. Ya sabes, ser parte de los _cool kids_.

—¿Quiénes son los “chicos geniales”?

—Pues… los chicos… que todo el mundo quiere ser… como ellos.

—¿Son los idiotas que dicen que estás muy grande para pedir dulces?

Alfred solo le dio una sonrisa enorme y le revolvió el cabello.

—Algún día lo entenderás Pedrito.

—Nah, no lo creo.

En realidad Pedro sabía quiénes eran, esos chicos iban más allá de los típicos amiguitos _fresas_ del gringo. Eran una bola de estúpidos que le miraban de arriba para abajo porque no es rico, por su color de piel y porque no está “al nivel” de Alfred. Adolescentes que se tomaban fotografías en restaurantes, viajes, fiestas o posando con ropa de marca como si fuesen adultos para subirlas a internet. Que su amigo quisiera ser como ellos le revolvía el estómago.

—Tú ya eres genial. —Se le escapó.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo quiso componerlo pero era demasiado tarde. Alfred al escucharle tuvo un desliz y había soltado la soga que sostenía en ese momento al Asesino-de-Texas quien cayó con todo y motosierra entre las calabazas destrozándolas en el acto. Un pedazo bastante grande de calabaza cayó en la mesa de bocadillos derramando el ponche en una extensión que hizo cortocircuito, y uno de los chispazos del corto incendió a un par de los fantasmas de Pedro.

—Bueno… al menos esas calabazas no eran niños de 5 años… eso hubiese sido un problema —finalizó el moreno con una risita intentando cambiar la conversación.

Pero Alfred le miraba de esa forma intensa con sus ojos azules brillantes.

—Crees qué… ¿la casa del terror esté oficialmente cancelada?

Alfred salió de su trance y miró a su alrededor.

—Creo que acabo de arruinar el Halloween.

—Nah, podemos enviar a los niños a mi casa. No necesita decoración, así solita asusta. Además viene con la bruja Itzel incluida.

El estadounidense empezó a carcajearse en medio del desastre que era el jardín. Parecía un lunático.

—Pedro vayamos por dulces. ¡Es Halloween!

—Pero dijiste qu-

—¡Yo ya soy genial! —le interrumpió guiñándole el ojo.

El moreno solo pudo sonreír de manera cálida, ese era el Alfred que había intentado recuperar durante todo ese tiempo.

—Bien gringo, necesitaremos disfraces.

—Confiaré en tus dotes artísticos.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Yep.

Pedro y Alfred entendían ahora por qué los adolescentes les privaban de salir a pedir dulces a chicos de su edad alegando que era vergonzoso. ¡Querían toda la diversión solo para ellos! Ambos seguían riéndose de cómo se habían encargado y saqueado los dulces de un grupito de matones que les “cobraba peaje” a los niños que salían sin sus padres. De cómo Pedro había golpeado con una pala a un tipo que estaba molestando a un perro callejero y la forma en que ambos les robaron las bicicletas a un par de chicos que estaban fastidiando a unas niñas vestidas de princesas Disney.

Se habían convertido en una especie de antihéroes caóticos de Halloween. Con disfraces improvisados que resultaron más terroríficos que la mejor máscara de látex que hubiesen podido conseguir. Eran una especie de mascarás- sacos de tela, con un par de agujeros y las bocas pintadas. Un estilo muy “vintage” en palabras de Alfred.

Estaban en una calle levemente iluminada por unos cuantos farolitos, estaba llena de árboles que impedían el paso de la luz en su totalidad. Alfred pasó caminando lentamente por ahí silbando y Pedro de pronto comenzó a bailotear como si fuese una ratita de Hamelin guiada por el sonido. Cuando el rubio le vio sus dedos imitaron el movimiento como si efectivamente estuviese tocando una flauta. Lo guio hasta un contenedor de basura y el moreno hizo el ademán de lanzarse al basurero lo que hizo que Alfred y él rompieran en carcajadas. Al sentirse observados se callaron de inmediato y voltearon en dirección de donde sintieron las miradas.

Era un grupito de niños entre 9 y 10 años que habían salido corriendo despavoridos en todas direcciones, pensando que fueron descubiertos por un par de locos.

Se estaban divirtiendo demasiado, sin embargo tuvieron que parar sus jugarretas en cuanto vieron un par de patrullas rondando por los vecindarios, además de que la noche estaba cada vez más fría. Fue el momento de regresar a casa, pero ninguno de los 2 quería separarse realmente.

—Quédate en mi casa, veamos unas películas y comamos nuestro botín —dijo Alfred mientras sacudía la bolsa de dulces.

La decisión estaba tomada, Pedro no iba a pedir permiso, solo iba a enviar un mensaje a su hermana avisándole que se quedaría con el gringo. En la mañana podía reñirle si quería.

Estaban los 2 en la “sala de entretenimiento” de Alfred. Un cuarto cerrado con una pantalla enorme y sofás mullidos. Había latas de refresco vacías, bocadillos -los sobrevivientes del desastre de las calabazas- a medio comer, y envoltorios de frituras y dulces por toda la habitación. Pedro estaba recostado adormilado en uno de los sofás y su amigo sobre de él, como era su costumbre. Estaban viendo su segunda película de la noche, Kill Bill, cuando la escena de un hospital apareció.

—Así que de aquí sacaste ese silbido.

—No, de una película de los 60’s.

—¿La vemos luego?

—Mmm... tal vez.

—Te hubieses vestido como ella. Se parece a ti, rubia, perversa y de ojos azules —bromeó Pedro.

—¿Crees que me hubiera visto sexy? —le siguió el juego el otro chico.

—Sip.

Estaba tan ocupado bromeando y viendo la escena en la pantalla que no se dio cuenta que Alfred estaba mirándole. De la nada este subió por su cuerpo hasta estar a la altura de su rostro y le besó en los labios. Ni muy lento ni muy rápido. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si fuese algo que estaba destinado a ser, como si no fuese la primera vez que se besaran. Y de la misma forma tan natural en que le había besado, volvió a reacomodarse sobre su cuerpo y a seguir viendo la película hasta que a los pocos minutos se durmió.

Pedro estaba paralizado. Ese fue su primer beso. El cosquilleo helado en la base de la nuca se intensificó, le bajó hasta la parte superior de la espalda y se quedó ahí ¿Se suponía que se sintiera así? ¿Cómo una sensación de peligro? ¿Todos lo que se besan se sienten así? ¿Qué hay de los fuegos artificiales? Su corazón bombeaba como si hubiese podido escapar momentáneamente de una bestia peligrosa. Quizás era por la escena en la pantalla, o la música... o era un presagio.

Cerró los ojos, escuchó el silbido inocente y de nuevo sintió esa presión en los labios. Ese sería el recuerdo de su primer beso. El primer paso de toda la mierda que le esperaba en el futuro.

—Demonios…


End file.
